The smile that melts my heart
by kuri ree
Summary: Raven's smile makes a big impact on Robin. Which leads Robin to confess his love for Raven.The only problem is,Robin lacks self confidence...will he ever tell his feelings to Raven?
1. Contemplations

_Kuri: My first Teen Titans fic... please be "gentle" on me... I am accepting flames but I would prefer reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I do not own Teen Titans.. what is there left to say?! So, there! I said it! Do notsue me! So, now, on with the fic!  
_  
_"The smile that melts my heart"_  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_"Contemplations"_

__  
  
**--Robin's POV--**  
  
I still remember that day...

That day Raven smiled at me...  
  
She showed me the nice person inside of her...  
  
And after that moment, I realized one thing.  
  
I was in love with Raven.

Yes, no doubts about it.  
  
I loved her with all my heart.  
  
There was just one problem...  
  
The Titans split up ages ago... 

I don't really understand why we split up... It just happened!  
But after that day on, we all just decided to go on our different paths... and the Teen Titans were never heard of...  
  
Right now, I'm just travelling around the world. I'm actually feeling happy with my current life. There is nothingand no one to pressure me.  
But sometimes, I can't help it but to think that I miss being a Teen Titan.  
  
I really miss everyone... especially Raven.  
  
That smile..  
  
That was probably the last time I would see a smile...  
  
Because everytime I see people along the way, their faces show no emotions.  
  
Okay, so maybe, sometimes, I can see some people smile. But the problem was... there were just fake smiles.  
  
Raven, on the other hand, smiled at me with sincerity.  
  
And that was the most beautiful smile-- ever.  
  
Raven... I wonder when I will see you again... I want to tell you...what I truly feel about you...  
  
"Robin? You rang"  
  
"What?" My thoughts were interrupted with the voice behind me... a very familiar voice... I turned around and saw...  
  
"Surprised, huh?" Raven smirked.  
  
I just stood there, stunned.  
  
"Are you gonna say something or what?!"she asked.  
  
"What are you saying?" I asked. "I didn't call for you or something! Besides, how did you get here?!"  
  
Raven sighed. "Oh, please, Robin! We happen to be staying in the same hotel and I could feel your aura. So, I went down here and saw your door open. You were awfully quiet so, I decided to read your mind and well, I saw that you wanted to see me, so... here I am!"  
  
My eyes widened. _'How much did Raven hear about my thoughts?!'_  
  
"Dont worry, Robin. I only heard the last part, that you wanted to see me so you could tell me what you feel about me so...  
  
Well? What do you wanna say? I ain't got all day, you know!"  
  
"Raven...I..." _'Oh, no! I am not gonna push it!'_ "I just wanted to say that it's nice meeting you once again!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Robin. I'm leaving now! Bye!" She gave a little wave and turned around.  
  
"Wait, Raven!"  
  
"What?" she jerked her head towards my direction.  
  
_'Why did I just say that?!'_ I fidgeted. "I... umm...can I..." I looked up at her. "Can you do me a favor..?"  
  
Raven raised a brow. "Depends." she answered.  
  
"Can you... ummm..."  
  
Raven tapped her wrist watch. I guess this was a sign that she was getting impatient.  
  
"I.. ummm.. canyousmileformeagain?" I asked hastily.  
  
Raven gave me a '**look**'. "Well, let me think..." She put her hand on her chin for a moment. "The answer is... no!"  
  
With that, she turned around and left the room without a sound, leaving me with my crushed spirit.  
  
"I guess she doesn't like..." I sighed.  
  
"Oh well...I guess that's how my life will go on..."  
  
But my conscience was saying that I shouldn't quit... After all, I am Robin and I never quit... But for now...  
  
I rested myself on the bed and smiled. I saw Raven... and that's all I'm gonna need as of today... Better call this a night! I sighed and rested my head on the pillow, feeling very content.

------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuri: All right! How was it? The story will be coming in the next chapter! But as of now, please R&R! Thanks!


	2. Goddess of Death is crying?

_"The smile that melts my heart"_

Chapter 2

_"Goddess of Death is... crying...?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**--Robin's POV—  
**  
I woke up the next day feeling like as if a heavy weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed towards the bathroom sleepily.  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I really couldn't understand why, but this particular _'looking at_ _myself at the mirror moment'_ seemed to be the most... remarkable one yet ever...  
  
I mean, come on! Everyday, I look at myself in the mirror and well, none of it was actually special...  
  
Hmmm... I really wonder why...  
  
Oh, hey! Remember I said earlier that the Teen Titans split up ages ago? All right, so maybe I was exaggerating a bit. The Titans split up a year ago. But a year without my friends seemed to go on a **lifetime** for me!  
  
Okay, back to the _'looking at myself in the mirror moment'_. After just a year, I didn't exactly change. My appearance, I mean. Same old, same old.  
  
Suddenly, **Raven** came to my mind...  
  
Raven... I saw her last night. I guess I was too edgy that time so I didn't quite _"compliment"_ her with her looks...  
  
So, let's see... last night, Raven was wearing her usual attire. Her usual cape, her usual leotard, her usual red beaded belt, her usual blue boots... But her hood was down at her back so I saw her face clearly.  
  
She still had that gray hue in her face... and her eyes still had that _"I- don't-care-about-anything_ _look"._ It was only her hair that was different. I guess it grew an inch longer.  
  
In conclusion, Raven still looked the same so, maybe it was all right not to complicate her looks in the first place!  
  
But only one thing bugged me...  
  
Raven looked... prettier... Well, for me, that is...

--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Umm...hello? Excuse me?"  
  
The man behind the counter looked up from his desk. "Do you need anything, sir?" he asked in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Uhh...yeah..." I replied. "A friend of mine carrying the name of Raven Roth is currently staying here so, would you please tell me which room she is located in?"  
  
"Why, my pleasure, sir!" The man started tapping some keys in the computer. After a moment, he said, "I am truly sorry, sir! But there is no one with that name staying in here."  
  
"What?" I frowned. "Go try again! I know I saw her last night!"  
  
The man sighed. "All right, sir. So, once again, he typed some keys furiously on the keyboard.  
  
"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
"My sincere apologies, sir, but there is really **no one** who checked in with that name in this hotel!"  
  
"That can't be!" I cried, enraged. I leaned over the counter and looked at the screen. "I swear! She entered my room last night!"  
  
"Look, sir!" the man said, his voice slightly raised. "If this keeps going on, I shall have no choice but to call security!"  
  
"Okay, okay..." I calmed myself down a bit. This was getting nowhere. "Look, last night, she went inside my room and had a little talk. And I'm totally sure I wasn't seeing things!"  
  
"Well, sir. Maybe you could describe her or something of that sort."  
  
_'Stop it with the sir, dude! I'm not that old yet! Am I...?'_ "Oh, great idea! Well, let's see. She's this tall," I positioned my hand with the level of my eye. "And her hair is this long," I gestured my hand to my shoulder. "And she has a grayish complexion. Also, she's wearing this bluish cape with a hood," I pretended to have a hood and pulled it over my head. "With that comes along a black leotard underneath and she has this really cool belt!" I said, pointing to my waist, like as if I was wearing raven's belt.  
  
"Ah... you mean the _Goddess of Death_."  
  
"What?" I raised a brow.  
  
"Why didn't you just say so? She's currently staying right now in **_Room triple 6_** on the sixth floor!"  
  
'Freaky... her room number is the devil's number...' I mused to myself. There was a moment of silence. "Well, thanks" I finally muttered. With that, I turned around and headed towards the elevator.  
  
"Wait!" the man called out.  
  
I stopped in my tracks and twisted the upper half of my body to his direction. "Yeah?"  
  
"The girl you are looking for..."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"She checked in two days ago and well... tears were staining her pretty face..."  
  
"Oh." Was all I said. "I see... thanks for telling me, then."  
  
I then, continued walking towards the elevator. Questions were brimming my mind.  
  
Raven? Crying? That was so unbelievable! There was obviously, and definitely, something wrong... And well, I guess I wanna find out what it is...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuri: Thank you guys SO MUCH for all your reviews!!! Now, let me comment on those which are needed...

To **Blackshield: **thanks for the first review!

To **Absolutelypointless**: thank you for your encouragement!!!!!

To** noname:** I love robinXraven fics, too.. obviously! lol

To** BBcomedygirl**: raven sucks? Ouch...; But lol, I agree..

To S**horty and Hotdog Angelo:** thanks for your support!

To **TsukasaSIGN:** Ooh! my fave in .hacksign! lol, thanks for your advice.. I tried to follow it but I guess I'm not good at those.. but hey! I tried it in this chapter!!! yes, yes, I am heeding your advice!!!XD

Last but not least, to **Bad Fic:** Well.. I'm not mad at you but... if you like robinXstarfire fics, then read those kinds of fics, ne? wink, wink


	3. A little conversation with hints of conf...

Kuri: Okay, guys, I'm telling you this in advance. School is almost coming up so I might be late with my updates... That's all...  
  
Disclaimer: I know you see this almost everytime but I need to insert it so that I won't be sued since this fic is... well, something... I don't own Teen Titans. Period.  
  
_"The smile that melts my heart"_

Chapter 3

_"A little conversation with a hint of confessions"_

----------------------------------------------------

**--Robin's POV—  
**  
"Raven?" I knocked on the door. "It's me, Robin."  
  
I heard footsteps approach the door. Then, the lock slid open and the door opened a tiny crack.  
  
"May I... come in...?" I asked nervously.  
  
"What is your purpose for coming here?" she questioned in a flat tone.  
  
"I... I... just wanted to... umm... talk to you..." I stammered.  
  
I saw Raven's eyes study my facial expression. Now, that really made me nervous!!!  
  
"Access denied." She said. With that, she slammed the door in front of my face.  
  
"Ra-ven!!!" I pleaded.  
  
The door opened. "Chill, Robin! I was just kidding!"  
  
I let out a nervous giggle. "So... may I enter?"  
  
Raven turned around and headed inside, leaving the door open behind her. I took that as a _yes_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So," Raven said as she closed the door. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I... umm... well..."  
  
Raven sighed. "Here we go again!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm gonna be honest. I came here for no reason. It's just that I..."  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Well... since you put it that way..."  
  
Raven crossed her arms in front of her and didn't say anything.  
  
**The silence was killing me!**  
  
"So, where have you been for the past year?" I blurted out.  
  
"Me?" And once again, Raven gave me her ever-so-famous look. "Nothing much. Same old, same old. Although I've been checking this guy out and—"  
  
"Oh wait! Hold on! Checking out a guy?!" I cut in.  
  
"Yeah." Raven said, shooting one of those creepy looks again. "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Well..." I could feel the blood on my cheeks boil. "No... I was just surprised..." I lied. "So, could you tell me more about this... guy?" I asked, pretending to be interested.  
  
"Glad you asked. His name is really nice... like one of those miserable flying creatures that fly around every single morning and singing those annoying tunes!" Raven cleared her throat. "Anyway, I don't know how to describe him... He's rather nice and... distant. He doesn't know that I like him since he's busy doing... stuff. He isn't really much of a "dream boy" but well, I like him."  
  
"Oh, I see..." I said quietly. Once again, Raven has found another way to crush my heart. And suddenly, out of nowhere, I said, "I remember earlier the hotel receptionist calling you he _'Goddess of Death'_. What exactly did he mean by that? Plus, he said that you were crying! What the heck is that?! That is like, so unbelievable!" _'Smooth move, Robin... What a big mouth you have!'  
_  
Raven didn't answer me. Well, I didn't expect her to, anyway. She just stared blankly into space. But still! I wanted an answer!  
  
"Raven?" I waved my hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh." Raven blinked and shook her head, snapping out of it. "I..." she looked at her digital clock hanging beside the table lamp. "I have to be somewhere right now so, if you don't mind..." Raven motioned for the door.  
  
"But I just want my question to be answered!" I protested.  
  
"Robin! I'm in a hurry so, please!"  
  
"Oh, all right!" I gave in. "I'll see you soon, then?" I took a step outside.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Raven slammed the door in front of my face—again. Man, talk about deja vu!  
  
I remained in that position for a moment, pondering to myself... as usual.  
  
I don't know which one should I be surprised at. The fact that Raven was in love with a guy or she was trying to avoid my question... I am just so confused!  
  
All in all, this is how I should represent what I really feel like! I am a boyfriend and my girlfriend has just dumped me. So, I asked her, "but would you still love me?" And what my girlfriend would do is to just simply walk away. That's exactly how I felt!!! I am so depressed!  
  
I didn't know this whole thing would just turn out so... complicated! I let out a low moan. "Why? Why? Why?!"  
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, I headed to my room with my head all jumbled up. But I guess only one idea stood out.  
  
**Raven.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Kuri: Sorry for the real boring chapter there! I rpomise! In the next chapter, **something **is going to happen!!!! Because I ran out of ideas!!! -sniff, sniff- All right! Here I go again! The part where I show my gratitude for all of your reviews!!!

To **Absolutely pointless: **Yes, I will read and review your fics!!! And I rock?! That is the nicest thing anyone has ever told me!!! Aww.. thanks! You rock, too, you know!!!!!! -grins- Oh, I forgot to mention earlier! Thanks for adding my story as one of your favorites! It is so like an honor!!!!

To **Donthaveone:** Ah! Thanks so much for supprting me! I really could use some people like you! -wink-

To **Bad Fic:** Hey, why are you apologizing!?! You don't need to! You just wanted to say what's on your mind and I like that! Please don't feel bad! I didn't mean to say that rudely!!! I'm supposed to be the one who should be apologizing! Sorry!!! And thank you, too, for supporting me!!!!!!!!! -smiles- No hard feeling, okay? -wink-

To **Noname:** Aww.. thank you! And well, you'll probably find out why she's crying in the future chapters! Thanks for reviewing!!! -glomps-

To **Kawaii34girl: **Really?! Kawaii girl! You think my fic is kawaii?! Thanks for the compliment!!! One of the BEST ones I've received!!! Thanks again and again! I really hope I can thank you more but... everytime I am faced with something oh-so-cute, I can't find the right words to say! -sweatdrop- Hehe...

To **Byebyebb18: **Hmm.. you're confused? Well, the "goddess of death" is like, just a nickname.. I'll explain in the later chapters! And the room triple 6? I heard that triple 6 is the devil's number and that it was an omen.. I'm not sure though. But I have the hunch that it fit Raven perfectly!!! Do you really think I should continue?! Really?! Really?! Thanks!!!!!

To **Shorty: **Thank you AGAIN for your support! You really make me cry! -sniff, sniff- And thanks for your compliment! That hit the spot!!! And you really think I'm doing an awesome job?! Aww... that's so sweet! You're probably one of the first people to tell me that!!! And I totally appreciate it! And I'll try not to keep you waiting!!! Sending you again all my gratitude!!!!!

And finally, To **A reader:** For real?! You're hooked in this fic?! Gosh, I don't know what to say.. I guess, thanks!!! I really hope there is some way that I must repay your kindness! Heehee! Thanks, thanks and thanks!!!!!!


	4. Water Drops

Kuri: Sorry for the late updates!!! Haven't been feeling well and school has been bugging me!!! But here! My next chapter! Hope you like it! And it's gonna be short since well, right now, I'm supposed to be doing a research but I don't really feel like it... Heehee... So, sorry if this chapter looks like as if it was rushed or something!!!  
  
_"The smile that melts my heart"_

Chapter 4

_"Water Drops" _

-----------------------------------------------------------

**-Robin's POV—**  
  
Okay, so, I don't know what exactly hit me as soon as I stepped out of Raven's room. Because the next thing I knew, I was sitting on the bench at the park under the pouring rain.  
  
I knew I was an eyesore. I looked like someone has just dumped me. But I couldn't care less. That's exactly how I feel and let's just leave it that way.  
  
I sighed and slumped my shoulders. A raindrop that was on the tip of my nose started to quiver a bit then, it fell to my lap. That got me thinking... Under the rain, when a person is crying, how will you know if that water drop is either a person's tear or just the raindrop falling on that person's face?  
  
Again, I sighed. It seems like sighing has already been a habit of mine. But I couldn't help it!!! What else can I do?! Laugh in spite of the pain that I have been keeping?!  
  
"Maybe you should." a familiar voice from behind me called out.  
  
I turned around. "Raven? What are you doing here?!" I asked. "And were you reading my mind again?" I added.  
  
Raven shrugged. "Just wanted to walk in this gloomy weather. And yes, I read your mind. And your thoughts are really different from the others."  
  
And again, I let out a frustrated sigh. "Raven. Just lay off my mind, all right? I need my privacy, you know!"  
  
Raven shrugged again. "Whatever you say." she said nonchalantly.  
  
"So, how long have you been reading my mind?" I asked calmly. Because if I would panic, she would probably see her name inside of my head.  
  
"Just to the part about the water drops thing. Jeez, I wonder why that thought suddenly popped inside of your head!"  
  
This time, I was the one who shrugged. "Lots of things are inside of my head and I advice you that you leave my thought alone! You might find something inside that will make a great impact on you!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Robin!"  
  
I just don't know how to explain this... but everytime Raven says my name, I just feel so... giddy all over...  
  
"So, what bring you here?" Raven asked.  
  
"Oh." I said. "You know, I also decided to go for a walk in this oh- so- gloomy weather because I feel like inside, I have this oh- so- gloomy feeling inside of me."  
  
"What's bothering you anyway? You've been looking kinda down ever since you saw me. I've noticed..."  
  
"Yeah?" I jerked my head. "I'm sorry, Raven, but I just can't tell you..."  
  
Just for a moment there, I swear, Raven flashed a face at me full of concern. But when I blinked, her expression remained the same just like before. Maybe I was just imagining things...  
  
"Just remember, Robin. Even if we aren't the Teen Titans anymore, we're still friends so, don't hesitate to some to me whenever you have a problem. And I assure you that I will do my best to help you."  
  
Oh, wait! Did I just hear that right?! Raven was actually being... nice!!! Maybe I have gone insane!!! But instead of running around in circles and flapping my arms that I imagined myself to do, I simply said, "Thanks, Raven."  
  
And again, another rare moment for me! Raven actually smiled!!! It was just a small smile but still!!! It was a smile! The smile that I have been longing for!  
  
"Raven..." I said absently. "A smile is adorning your face. You look... pretty..."  
  
"What?!" Raven looked embarrassed so she quickly pulled up her hood.  
  
For the first time that day, I giggled. The rain was pouring down on us and it was a really great scene! When someone laughs under the rain, it's just a very nice sight!!! But the loud rumble of thunder and a blinding streak of thunder interrupted me. I heard leaves rustle. And I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. But I just shook of that feeling.  
  
I turned to Raven and she was looking at the sky with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Raven? What are you looking at?!"  
  
And suddenly, without warning, Raven threw herself at me. I fell off the bench and hit the wet grass with Raven on top of me.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" I cried. Just then, the tree that was behind the bench that I was sitting on collapsed on the spot where I was earlier!  
  
"That's supposed to be question!" Raven yelled, still not getting off me. "Didn't you see?! The lighting hit the tree! Robin! You used to be a Teen Titan! You should be able to avoid this kind of thing! What's wrong with you?! You're not acting like yourself! Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?! I can help you!"  
  
"I..." I faced away. Silently, tears brimmed my eyes.  
  
Raven saw this and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Robin! I didn't mean to shout at you! It's just that I'm worried about you, okay?!"  
  
"It's not that, Raven..." I said softly. "This problem of mine... I just can't stand it! I must tell you!!!" I resisted.  
  
"Then, tell me now!" Raven cried.  
  
"Raven..." I started. I wiped away a tear (or was it a raindrop?) off of my face and closed my eyes shut. "I know that you already like someone else... but... I hope you won't get shocked by what I'm going to say... Raven... I... I really love you! I know you don't feel the same but I've been keeping this feeling far too long and I can't stand it already! It's all right if you don't respond to this... "  
  
I opened my eyes to see how Raven would react. She was just kneeling there on top of me, stunned. She didn't say anything. She was just staring...  
  
"Raven...?"  
  
"NO!!!" she suddenly burst out. "IT CAN'T BE!!!"  
  
"Raven? What's the matter?!"  
  
"NO! IT JUST CAN'T BE!"  
  
"Raven? Raven! Tell me! What are you saying?!"  
  
Then, something unexpected happened. I felt something drop on my face. I looked up and saw that it was... a teardrop... Raven's teardrop...  
  
That's how I found out the difference between a teardrop and a raindrop...  
  
A teardrop is from inside of you and when it comes out, it brings a part of you along with it so the teardrop feels warmer than a raindrop.  
  
The water drop that fell on my face felt warm. And that's when I realized that Raven was crying  
  
I don't know why... but I already told her that what I was going inside of my mind was going to make a big impact on her... Only this time, it went out of my mouth without her having to read my mind.  
  
I tried to put myself in her shoes. What would I do if someone has just told me something I never expected to hear?  
  
Then again, I imagine myself running around in circles and flapping my arms. But I tried to focus. And I realized that I would also let the tears pour out...  
  
I knew I shouldn't told her but she insisted that I tell her what was my problem... And my oh- so- gloomy feelings were already a problem.  
  
And back to Raven...  
  
I asked one more time what was wrong. But of course, I didn't expect an answer. But I just had to know what was wrong... just like how badly she wanted to know what was bothering me!  
  
The tears continued pouring out of her eyes. "It just can't be true..." And with that, she stood up and ran at full speed, leaving a trail of tears behind her.  
  
I sat up. "What's wrong with Raven...?"  
  
And the rain just continued pouring...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm... I'm sorry but I'm kinda like in a bad mood now! you know why?! Because I was just responding to your reviews...And all of my responds were kinda long! And you know what happened?! There was suddenly something wrong with ff. net so, I went back to the log in page.. and when I went back here, all of my responds were deleted!!! So, now, I shall try to remember what I just wrote...... But they'll be a little short now... sorry about that!

**Absolutely Pointless:** Umm.. thanks.. but I swear, your is waaay better... -confused eyes-

**Shorty**: okay, what you've done was just so... well...really nice! If I were you, I would just skip it! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**TsukasaSIGN: **Oh hail Tsukasa!XD hehe... umm. please keep sending your advices and I shall follow each and every one of them! Domo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Noname: **2 months without computer sucks...Hee... -guilty laugh- Anyway, hope you have fun there! And as soon as you come back, "Welcome back!!!!!! One of my loyal reviewers!!!"

**Kawaii34girl:** Domo!!!

**002:** oO;

**Blood Darkness:** you read my profiles, didn't you?! Thanks for that! And thanks for reviewing, too! I am a tomboy--just like Naru-- and proud of it!XD

**Byebyebb18:** yeah, I did plan this a long time ago.. Glad you noticed!!! And about answering your question, no prob!!!


	5. Meeting one of the titans

_"The smile that melts my heart"_

Chapter 5

_"Meeting one of the titans"_

------------------------------

**--Robin's POV—  
**  
Okay. So, I don't really know what happened back there! So, let me count how many "rare moments" there was.  
  
First, Raven actually offered help! She doesn't do that! Because according to me, her vocabulary consists of the words _"stupid, pointless, dark, goth, death, blood (and lots of it!), black, no one enters my room..."  
_  
But never, _"Just remember. Whenever you need help, I'm always here."  
_  
Man, it was like somebody took over Raven! Raven never—and I mean NEVER—talked to anyone that way!  
  
It's official! Something is definitely wrong with Raven! And I must find out what it is! And this time, I won't be running around in circles and flapping my arms around while at it.  
  
But there was only one problem... How?!

---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Darn it! Pick up the phone!" I cursed under my breath. "The number you have dialed cannot be reached. Please try again later." I mimicked, copying what the operator had said for the **TWENTY-SEVENTH TIME!**  
  
"Darn it! Darn it! Darn it!" I slammed the receiver. "Just because the titans broke up doesn't mean that we have to ignore each other! Jeez, I've been calling Beats Boy twenty-seven times and he still hasn't picked up that damn phone! What's up with that?!" I cried out loud.  
  
"I think you should follow me and you'll understand why Beast Boy ain't answering." a low voice from behind me suddenly said. That voice made me jump.  
  
I turned around and saw Raven _(again)_ leaning on the doorway _(again),_ holding a bouquet of flowers on her hand _(aga—Wha?!)  
_  
I narrowed my eyes. "Were you reading my mind again?" I accused, completely trying to ignore what had happened yesterday. "Didn't I already tell you not to!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. "Is it not obvious already?" she said. "You left the door wide open—again and you were talking loudly to yourself. I swear, the whole world could hear you."  
  
"Oh..." I could feel my cheeks redden. At a loss of words, I suddenly blurted out, "And whose are those flowers for?!"  
  
_ 'I wasn't expecting them for me... but who knows!'_ I grinned.  
  
"Beast Boy" she answered bluntly. "I'm gonna go visit him now. Wanna go along with me?"  
  
"Oh..." was all I said again, trying to hide my disappointment. _'Maybe that's the reason why she cried in front of me yesterday—and practically rejected me!!! Why? Because she hated me and probably liked Beast Boy better! Way better...'  
_  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raven pushed a button and the elevator doors closed. Suddenly, it was all silent again. **THE SILENCE WAS KILLING ME!** Silence is always so queer... I just can't stand it! Especially not in the same place with Raven! I started to bang my head softly on the elevator doors. "Argh! Argh! Argh!"  
  
"So..." Raven started.  
  
"Huh?' I stopped banging my head and turned my attention to her.  
  
"About what happened yesterday..."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." I said uncomfortably. _'Think up of something—fast! Now!'_ "I'm sorry, Raven..." I suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"For what?" she asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Yesterday!" I replied frantically. "You see... Maybe I just got too overboard with what I was saying at that time! You know what effects the rain does on me!"  
  
"Where are you getting, too?" she asked again in her typical dreary voice.  
  
_ 'Jeez! Did she just have to make this so hard?!'_ "For yesterday! I apologize! I guess the words 'I love you' just slipped out! What I meant was that I like you because.. because you saved me from being crushed by the tree! And that since you're a part of the titans. I like you all equally!" I let out a nervous giggle.  
  
"Yeah... sure...' Raven replied uncertainly. She just shrugged and the doors opened. She stepped out and I soon followed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Raven? Is it just me or this place just keep getting creepier and creepier...?" I asked nervously, making my way beside Raven as I heard the broken tree branches snap under my foot.  
  
"Whatever. Just get used to this. I visit Beast Boy everyday. I was on my way there yesterday but it was raining too hard and I just couldn't go visit him after that park incident."  
  
I let out a mere giggle, hiding all my emotions. "Sorry about that. I guess I appear to be too distracted by some... stuff!" I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, trying my hard to look like as if I truly was laughing.  
  
I was walking that way, my head up high with my eyes closed. I didn't even notice that Raven already stopped in front of a huge old gate. I just kept walking—and laughing and she didn't even bother to stop me! It was like I was under a trance. Only then, the trance stopped when I suddenly tripped because of something and fell face- first on the ground.  
  
I immediately stood up and dusted myself. "What the heck made me trip?!"  
  
"Beast Boy did." Raven replied blankly.  
  
"What?! Beast Boy?! Where?!" I jerked my head forward and received the biggest shock of my life.  
  
Why? Because I saw a gravestone... And it didn't stop there! What was engraved there was really sickening that it made my stomach lurch and made me want to run around in circles and flapping my arms. So... maybe not...  
  
_ "Here lies Beast Boy  
Died from an unknown reason  
In all probability from the Goddess of Death  
May he rest in peace."  
_  
"Beast Boy..." I murmured softly. I didn't know how to react! I was never taught how to cry! But I really felt like I needed and wanted to cry... I turned to Raven. "Why? When? How? Raven...?"  
  
To my surprise, tears suddenly started to from in Raven's eyes. She dropped the bouquet and ran towards me. She clutched my shirt tightly and sobbed softly.  
  
"It's all my fault..." she said softly. "Me! All of this happened because of me! Everything is my fault, including the death of Beast Boy! All this because he fell in love with me!"

---------------------------------------------------

Kuri:Yay! I finally finished the 5th installment! Woohoo! Time for responces!

**byebyebb18**: Whee!!! It was your encouragement that helped me a lot! Thanks a bunch, dude!

**Absolutely Pointless**: Tee- hee! One of my fave reviewers!!! I really thank you for everything! You have been a real BIG support and i owe it all to you that I reached till this chapter! -smiles-

**TsukasaSIGN:** Myu. you're like a big brother to me, Tsukasa- kun!lol.. Neway.. about the question..It was super hard.. I had to ask my friends to help me out and I still wasnt contented with the results.. but since you told me "you decide", well, I guess it's a negative emotion because.. i guess through her own point of view, Raven isn't ready for love yet because she believes that love will only hurt here in the future.. oh,wait.. I'm giving away the spoilers!!!! -frantic look- Heehee... -sweatdrop-

**DailyMassacre:** COOL!!! You remind him of Raven?! Ah!!! i always wanted to meet someone who was just like Raven! Think we can go and talk to get to know each other better?! -grins-

**Anime Fan:** Woohoo! Another fellow anime fan! Yesh, I shall try my best to finish me fic... But there's a test coming up-- AGAIN so.. it might take a while for me to update.. but anyway, thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Lotus Cat:** haha! you think that was funny?! -laughs hysterically- Thanks a lot for that! Yesh, Once again, I have updated so, i hope you enjoyed it! -grins-

**Krazy4Robin:**Tee-hee! Thanks for that! You practically summarized the chapter! -giggles- That's nice.. you love Robin!!! haha! Me too!XD Ne, I already have my ending planned.. Wanna guess how it'll end?! -devilish grin-

**Winter Child: **Haha, aint it great to be a tomboy?! My one wish is to actually be a boy.. -sniff,sniff- that'll never happen but still!!!! -grins- I really hope to know you better! You can e-mail me sometime, ne? -smiles- i also have yahoo messenger.. if you have one, too, cool! let's add each other! -winks-

**Hotaru170:**Yay! A new reviewer! -huggles- thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed it, too!

**Quick Draw Mc Graw:** Really?! You think so?! haha, thanks! that was so nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Blood Darkness:**Jeez, our lives suck! your story got deleted?! I can feel the pain, too... You spent so much time creating the fic for what?! For it only to be deleted! -glares- that sucks big time, you know!!! But oh, well!!!! haha! Thanks again for the review! And yup! Raven and Robin forever! One reason why I don't like Starfire is that she's too girlish...-covers hersefl before people start hitting her- Eeeep...

**Dark Weezing:** Ah! Your Jennifer fic was really impressive!!!! i loved it! It was in one of my faves!!! Hee, love story.. Hmmm... I'll think about it.. But most probably, I'll just get an anime song and just translate it! -smiles- I appreciate the help that you're offering me!! -huggles-

**002:**Woohoo!-cheers- you just dont know how much those 6 words hit me!XD Big impact!XD

**45th Reviewer:**lol.. I influence people a lot!XD Thanks for the review, by the way!

**Jncera:**haha! i love writing Cliff Hangers but not reading them! So, in order to not to prolong your agony, I made this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! ooh... this chapter is also a cliffhanger! Haha!


End file.
